To facilitate the delivery of dental care to the cerebral palsied child, a stabilizing device has been fabricated. This stabilizer has the built-in capability of responding to head movement of the subject, by applying an opposing force intended to push the head back to the pre-selected "central location". Pneumatic cylinders are used for this purpose, with an electronic control package defining force activiation positions. The entire unit has been fabricated with the intent of attaching it to a dental chair which acts as a solid foundation for the device, thus resisting reactive forces. The patient is strapped to the current device using a set of plastic football shoulder pads, and the head attachment is a plastic hockey helmet. Both fore and aft, side to side, and combination movements are allowed. A deadband or zero force area is defined by the electronic control package, and while inside this deadband no force is transmitted to the head. Moving outside this deadband activated the pneumatic cylinders. The diameter of this deadband is variable and in concept, allows the device to be used both as a training system and a stabilizer for dental work.